Chocolate Kiss
by Faiara
Summary: Shizuo mendapati Izaya sedang mandi saus coklat. shizaya; a valentine gift for Profe Fest & Kazue Ichimaru. Happy Valentine!


Wanita berambut hitam kecoklatan itu datang membawa nampan dengan secangkir kopi panas. Uapnya mengepul dan wanginya dapat tercium hampir ke seluruh ruangan. Mata si wanita memicing memperhatikan pria muda di hadapan, si boss yang sedari tadi tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar kaca laptop kecilnya. Tangannya meletakkan cangkir lengkap dengan cawannya itu di atas meja, mendorongnya perlahan mendekat ke sisi laptop berwarna hitam.

Lagi, tak ada sedikit pun perhatian yang ditunjukkan bossnya, bahkan untuk sekadar melirik secangkir kopi yang disediakan untuknya. Biasanya, pria itu akan berterima kasih lalu berbicara mengenai pekerjaannya seperti biasa. Atau kalau sedang senggang, dia akan membicarakan Heiwajima.

Namie baru kali ini melihat Izaya begitu fokus sampai tak sadar dengan sekelilingnya. Ia baru saja hendak berbalik dan pergi dari sana sampai suara tenor menyentil telinganya.

"Namie-san, menurutmu Shizu-chan lebih suka coklat yang berbentuk hati atau biasa saja? Rasa manis seperti apa yang akan dia sukai? Menurutmu apa aku harus menambahkan rasa kopi ke dalam coklatnya, ya?"

Dan Namie nyaris saja akan menjatuhkan nampan kosong yang dipegangnya kalau saja ia tak bisa mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya. Bossnya barusan bilang apa? Cokelat? Manis? Shizu-chan? Namie tetap melongo di sana karena otaknya belum sepenuhnya memproses kata-kata Izaya. Pria itu masih menatap pada layar, dan sekarang Namie mulai penasaran apa yang sedari tadi Izaya kerjakan.

Pikirannya belum konek secara sempurna, dan Izaya kembali menggempurnya dengan pertanyaan aneh lainnya.

"Shizu-chan, walau sangar begitu ternyata penyuka makanan manis. Kau punya saran di mana toko cokelat yang bagus di sini, Namie-san? Aku ingin membuat kue coklat." kali ini Izaya menyempatkan diri mendongak, dan tidak terlalu terkejut menemukan ekspresi wajah sekretarisnya tampak kebingungan.

Terheran-heran, Namie mencoba menyusun kalimat pertanyaan untuk menjawab rasa bingungnya, "Kenapa kau mendadak bertanya mengenai cokelat dan apa urusannya dengan Heiwajima?"

Izaya terdiam, lalu sebuah senyum asimetris tersungging di bibirnya.

"Tidakkah kau melihat kalender dan memperhatikan besok itu hari apa, Namie-san?"

.

DRRR! © Ryohgo Narita

_Diperuntukkan khusus untuk Profe Fest &amp; Kazue Ichimaru sebagai hadiah valentine!  
a shizaya fanfiction  
_

.

.

.

_Chocolate Kiss_

* * *

Pria yang berprofesi sebagai bodyguard penagih utang itu menunggu dengan sabar, duduk sambil melipat tangan di atas sofa kuning keemasan. Lima belas menit waktunya terbuang hanya untuk menunggu sang kekasih gelap yang sedang berkutat dengan peralatan masak di dapur apartemen mereka. Suara benda-benda besi dan alumunium yang bertabrakan kadang terdengar, dan itu malah membuatnya semakin penasaran. Dapur dan ruang tamu memang terpisah oleh sebatang kayu berbentuk persegi panjang menjulang, namun pintu mahogani yang sedikit terbuka itu benar-benar menyulut rasa ingin tahunya.

Mengapa Izaya bersikeras ingin bertemu di apartemen yang secara diam-diam mereka sewa bersama-sama, lalu menyuruhnya untuk duduk manis menunggu dengan gaya persis seorang ibu menyuruh anaknya menunggu datangnya sepiring roti untuk sarapan. Izaya, sebagai kutu tengik dengan segudang informasi, seharusnya tahu kalau Shizuo bukanlah seorang penyabar. Monster seperti dirinya paling benci disuruh-suruh, dipermainkan, atau diperintah. Tadinya ia sempat berpikir bahwa ini salah satu permainan licik yang biasa dilakukan Izaya, namun wangi manis yang menguar dari dalam dapur membuyarkan lamunannya.

Wangi manis coklat.

Pikiran Shizuo langsung berlabuh pada fantasi di mana dirinya sedang mengapung di atas lautan susu coklat. Tiga detik kemudian tersadar kembali ketika suara benturan besi-besi mengambang di udara; kali ini bersama sebuah teriakan bernada keterkejutan. Tanpa ragu langkahnya tergesa menuju dapur, sudah lupa dengan larangan Izaya untuk jangan mengintip ke dalam walau apapun yang terjadi sebelum dia selesai lalu keluar dari balik pintu.

Beberapa detik, dunia tengah vakum dari putaran waktu.

Mendadak ia merasa kesulitan bernapas.

Shizuo sekarang menyesal telah melanggar larangan itu. Tubuh yang menyimpan tenaga luar biasanya saja mendadak merasa lemas menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapan. Ia bahkan harus bertumpu pada kenop dan dinding demi meluruskan badan. Mulutnya belum mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata; padahal pikirannya sudah sesak dengan bermacam fantasi yang menyeruak minta dikeluarkan—

Semua kesalahan patut terhibah pada mahluk hidup bernama Orihara Izaya!

"K—kutu coklat!"

_Shit._

Monster itu menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Begitu berantakan pikiran Shizuo, hingga hanya dua kata itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Padahal tadinya ia sudah siap memaki-maki untuk menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya dengan gaya tsundere, namun sosok yang berada di depannya itu mampu membuyarkan seluruh kontrol dirinya!

Shizuo menarik napas dalam-dalam sampai dadanya membusung, lalu mengembuskannya keras dan perlahan sampai merasa ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

Terlebih, ketika ia menyaksikan geliatan Izaya yang sedang mencoba bangun dari kubangan coklat. Tampak kesulitan karena lantainya menjadi sangat licin. Beberapa kali tangan kurusnya menumpu pada lantai, namun berulang kali juga gagal karena keramiknya melicin akibat lumasan saus coklat. Tubuh langsing berkulit putih pucat itu hanya terbalus kaus hitam dan celana pendek, ditambah dengan seutas celemek putih. Nyaris keseluruhan tubuh itu menjadi gelap karena baluran saus manis yang paling disukai Shizuo. Rambut legamnya tak luput menjadi korban lumeran, sedikit lepek sampai ada tetesan saus di pelipis. Wajahnya yang angkuh itu ternoda dengan titik-titik kecil coklat, ekspresinya merengut karena kesulitan bangkit berdiri.

Heiwajima Shizuo akan rela membayar berapapun sebagai taruhan jika ada orang yang bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang mahluk cantik di depannya ini.

"Ah."

Izaya mendongak, baru menyadari pria berambut blonde yang sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada palang pintu.

" Shizu-chan, kenapa hanya diam di situ? Cepat kemari dan tolong aku."

Sepuluh detik adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan Shizuo untuk lepas dari beku dan akhirnya bergerak hendak menarik tubuh langsing itu dari kubangan lumpur saus. Hati-hati kakinya yang masih terbungkus sepatu kulit menapak lantai licin, tubuhnya agak merendah menarik lengan Izaya yang benar-benar meminta dilumat sampai habis. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Shizuo tahu ia sedang dipermainkan, sedang digoda, dan sedang disetir oleh informan licik satu ini—namun ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa pemenangnya adalah Izaya. Shizuo telah lama jatuh dalam perangkap yang dibuat pria muda bermata coklat kemerahan itu, begitu pun tersangkanya sendiri yang memutuskan untuk ikut menjatuhkan diri dalam lubang tak berdasar.

Mereka memang selalu mencoba untuk saling membunuh ketika bertemu mata, namun selalu ada rasa asing seperti geletar-geletar kecil yang menyatukan keduanya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan masuk ke dalam apapun yang terjadi?" dengusan keras dari bibir tipis yang nyaris selalu menyunggingkan senyum licik itu membuyarkan lamunan Shizuo, "Tidak kusangka membuat coklat itu ternyata sangat sulit. Aku menyesal meliburkan Namie-san hari ini karena aku bisa meminta bantuannya."

Dahi sang monster pirang berkerut, "Kau membuat coklat untuk apa?" matanya tak sanggup untuk tidak meneliti kulit putih pucat Izaya yang bermandikan coklat, menguarkan wangi manis yang membuatnya harus menahan diri supaya tidak menarikan lidahnya di sana, "Apa ada yang berulang tahun? Tumben sekali. Kau kan tidak suka makanan manis."

Senyum miring pria yang lebih pendek tunjukkan, "Aku tidak terkejut kau tidak tahu besok itu hari apa." helaan napas, "Mana mungkin orang sepertimu memperhatikan tanggalan atau perduli dengan hari raya semacam ini."

Shizuo mendengus. Mulai awal bulan ini, ia sadar bahwa dekorasi kota menjadi berwarna lembut; mulai dari papan reklame yang entah kenapa lebih banyak mengiklankan coklat atau tukang penjaja balon keliling yang semakin sering terlihat—dan entah kenapa balonnya berbentuk hati pula—kemudian, lebih banyak pasangan muda yang sering berlalu lalang di jalanan, mengganggu pandangan. Jujur saja, perubahan mencolok yang terjadi di kotanya ini menurutnya menyebalkan. Shizuo mengakui bahwa ia bersikap apatis terhadap hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting untuk diurus, namun ia tidak bisa menerima begitu saja perkataan Izaya.

"Hari ini hari raya apa memangnya." Pria pirang itu berjalan ke arah wastafel, membersihkan tangannya yang berlumuran saus coklat, "Buat apa dirayakan kalau memang tidak penting dan tidak ada gunanya. Kau juga bukan orang yang rela melakukan hal semacam ini untuk orang lain. Jujur saja, itu membuatku heran."

Izaya hati-hati melangkah ke sebelah Shizuo, ikut membersihkan tangannya dengan kucuran air deras. Kulit tangan mereka bersentuhan, "Seandainya kau ini bisa lebih peka." helaan napas kembali mengudara, "Mungkin aku tidak perlu bersusah payah."

Shizuo menggeram, "Permainan apa lagi yang sedang kau mainkan? Katakan."

Derai tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir tipisnya, "Aku tidak sedang mempermainkanmu. Hentikanlah pikiran burukmu itu sesekali, aku ini juga terkadang ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan tulus." keran air itu ditutupnya, "Berubahlah, Shizu-chan. Aku pun telah berubah banyak semenjak keadaan kita menjadi seperti sekarang."

Tawa itu benar-benar terlihat natural sampai membuat Shizuo terhenyak. Sekarang ia merasa ragu, "Lalu apa maksud semua ini? Apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan?"

Dua pasang iris berbeda warna saling bertumbuk lekat. Izaya melangkah ringan ke arah kulkas besar setelah melemparkan senyuman misterius. Kue besar berbentuk kotak ia keluarkan dari dalam, meletakkannya di atas konter sebelah wastafel. Ia hanya senyum-senyum saja melihat ekspresi Shizuo yang terkejut campur heran.

"Ini bukan hari ulang tahunku. Apa hari ini ulang tahunmu?" Tanya Shizuo, melihat kue besar yang keseluruhannya masih polos dan hanya diolesi krim putih, belum didekorasi.

Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan kecil. Izaya mengambil kain lap kering dari lemari atas, membersihkan sedikit saus yang menempel pada tubuh. "Aku membeli ini di toko kue rekomendasi Namie-san. Tadinya aku berniat mendekorasinya sendiri—namun seperti yang kau lihat, saus coklatnya berantakan."

"Aku tidak bertanya mengenai hal itu. Aku bertanya untuk apa kau sampai membuat kue." Nada itu terdengar mendesak, "Kue untuk siapa memangnya?"

Shizuo mengalihkan pandangan dari lawan bicaranya kepada kue yang teronggok di dekat Izaya. Kue itu berbentuk persegi, terbalut dengan krim putih yang rapi. Mendadak ada rasa kesal yang hadir ketika ia memikirkan untuk siapa Izaya sampai repot melakukan hal manis begitu. Mendekor kue? Yang benar saja! Ia tidak pernah mengira informan licik dengan sejuta akal busuk akan meluangkan waktunya bersikap baik kepada orang lain.

Lagipula kalau memang benar kue itu akan diberikan kepada seseorang, lalu siapa orang itu?

Memikirkannya saja membuat darahnya mendidih untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak Shizuo mengerti.

"Oh apa ini? Apa Shizu-chan cemburu?" senyum yang biasanya ia tunjukkan pada rivalnya itu muncul. Hal itu membuat ekspresi Shizuo semakin keras.

"Oi. Jangan main-main denganku. Katakan untuk siapa kau sampai repot ingin mendekor kue sialan itu." Pucuk dagunya menunjuk angkuh pada kue tak berdosa, "Cemburu? Tidak. Jangan harap aku cemburu pada orang yang akan menerima sesuatu darimu. Aku bahkan yakin kue itu telah diracuni. Jadi aku harus menghentikanmu kalau tidak ingin ada korban."

Izaya malah tertawa terbahak, "Jelas-jelas kau cemburu." katanya setelah mengatur napas, "Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku, Shizu-chan. Aku tahu jelas sifatmu."

Geraman pelan, "Kalau begitu kau jelas tahu apa yang akan kulakukan."

Tawa itu meluntur seketika, "Apa?"

"Kau itu informan licik, jadi kau pasti tahu aku penyuka makanan manis. Menurutmu apa yang akan seorang pecinta makanan manis lakukan ketika ada makanan yang begitu menggoda di hadapannya, hmm?"

Shizuo merapat, Izaya melangkah mundur sampai punggungnya membentur ujung meja konter. Shizuo sudah tidak ambil pusing soal bajunya yang ikut kotor karena merapati Izaya. Malah, saus itu seakan membuat tubuh keduanya melengket—

Izaya benar-benar tersudut.

Namun tidak ada kekhawatiran ataupun rasa takut yang terlukis pada wajah cantiknya. Ia malah tampak sudah mafhum, "Heh, seharusnya aku bisa menduganya sejak awal ketika kau berada di depan pintu kalau kejadiannya akan berakhir seperti ini." Izaya mengulas senyum mengejek, "Dasar mons—_hmmf_!"

Kalimatnya terinterupsi. Jari-jari Shizuo yang berlumuran saus coklat merangsek masuk ke dalam mulutnya, bermain dengan lidah dan langit-langitnya. Izaya melenguh geli, tangannya yang bersih menarik-narik tangan Shizuo untuk berhenti. Permintaannya terkabul, Shizuo menghentikan aksinya. Tangan besar itu dikeluarkan.

Izaya menarik napas, "Kalau ingin melakukannya setidaknya mandi dulu! Kau ini benar-benar—Shizu-chan!" ia berhasil mengelak ketika tangan besar itu hendak menjamah mulutnya lagi.

Shizuo telah mengoles tangannya pada baju mereka yang lepek karena saus coklat. Pria terkuat se-Ikebukuro itu hanya bungkam, namun tatapan matanya lah yang berbicara.

Izaya memaku pandangan, lalu menghela napas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Jemarinya yang terlumur coklat dari bajunya sendiri dibawa ke depan bibir Shizuo, mengoles kulit sensitif di sana.

"_Happy Valentine, Shizu-chan."_

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat, lalu berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Mulut Izaya terasa seperti coklat, dan itu membuat Shizuo menggila. Sebuah ciuman dalam saja sanggup membuat tubuh Izaya menghentak-hentak dan kesulitan bernapas. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk larut dalam permainan panas.

Lekat bibir keduanya terlepas. Shizuo membiarkan beberapa detik untuk Izaya bernapas lega.

Namun tubuh molek itu digendongnya dengan gerakan tiba-tiba. Izaya terkejut, namun ia tahu pasti akan berakhir di mana.

"Salahmu sendiri karena menggodaku, kutu coklat. Siapkan bokongmu, mudah-mudahan besok kau masih bisa berjalan tegak."

Izaya menghela napas pasrah.

Selain besok ia tidak jamin bisa berjalan, nanti dia juga harus mencuci seprai dan membersihkan dapur karena Namie diliburkan beberapa hari ke depan.

Kini Izaya menarik napas.

"Shizu-chan sialan!"

.

.

Esoknya Izaya memanggil Namie pulang secara mendadak karena ia tidak bisa berjalan.

.

.

Nggak, saya belum siap menulis adegan lanjutannya. ^^;

Maaf kurang memuaskan dan saya juga tidak begitu memperhatikan karakterisasi mereka. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan dan endingnya gantung, hehehe. Jangan minta lanjut karena saya sangat sulit kalau disuruh membuat adegan ranjang. Saya masih inosen qaqa….. /apanya /inosenmbahmu! /dibuang

Kalau lihat track record, kebanyakan saya menulis untuk genre yang menye-menye, jadi saya agak kesulitan menulis fluff. Malah tadinya ini mau dieksekusi jadi tema dark gitu lho, tapi (untungnya?) tidak jadi.

Fik ini diperuntukkan khusus untuk Profe Fest &amp; Kazue Ichimaru. Karena mereka, akhirnya kesampaian juga saya buat Shizaya, hahaha.

Mungkin ini adalah semacam fanfik pembuka di fandom DRRR!, untuk itu, saya mohon terima saya dengan baik ^^.

Salam manis dan selamat hari kasih sayang ^^


End file.
